


Tiger Inside

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *边伯贤&都暻秀*虎虎猫猫。虽然是把梦里的梗拿出来炒冷饭，但动物梗永远可爱*无脑卖萌图一乐，勿深究逻辑20.08.25 Kitty Outside20.09.25 Tiger Inside
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 8





	Tiger Inside

【Kitty Outside】

当时他们在欧式老阁楼里拍写真，踏上老旧楼梯的每一步都能制造出点儿木头的呻吟，细细的木屑与灰尘在阳光照射下闪闪发光。边伯贤开玩笑说，一般这种地方都有诅咒的。只有都暻秀没当一回事，摇着头轻轻对着他的后脑勺呼了一巴掌。

金俊勉一推开练舞室的门就被朴灿烈的笑声吵了一脸，分不清他是太激动还是过于痛苦，听起来距离往生仅一步之遥。  
“救命啊这也太可爱了！！”朴灿烈把黑黑的一条物体举高高，冲着它不停嚎叫可爱可爱，金钟仁与他稍微拉开一点距离，时不时也冲着黑黑的那一条瞅一眼。  
“玩什么呢？”金俊勉放好自己的包凑过去，眯着眼睛打量了一下朴灿烈手里的东西，注意到镶嵌在上面的两颗巨大的玻璃珠。  
是只猫，小黑猫，而且是活的。  
不知道为什么能从这只猫的脸上看出一种似曾相识的表情，冷淡且不快，像极了被朴灿烈缠着打闹的——“暻秀？”  
被卡着两条前腿举高高的小黑猫听到这两个字动了动耳朵，大眼睛往金俊勉方向转了转，金俊勉下意识就伸手把小黑猫托着屁股接进怀里，笨拙地将它翻了个身撸了撸他后背光滑的皮毛，“还挺像的。但是练习的时候可不能把这孩子放在这里。”  
“这就是暻秀哥。”金钟仁一脸尴尬，“我看到的时候哥就是这个样子了。”  
“你们怎么知道这是暻秀？”金俊勉抱着软乎乎的小黑猫，震惊地扫视在场的所有人。  
“很好认啊。”说话的金珉锡衣襟上还沾着黑色的猫毛，想必也是吸猫凶手之一。  
“首先他一身黑，暻秀也是一身黑。”吴世勋走过来rua了把小黑猫的脑袋，“而且他和暻秀一样小。”  
望着赞同吴世勋的话而点头的金钟大和朴灿烈，金俊勉怀疑脑子没问题的只有自己。  
“就不考虑只是和暻秀有点像的小猫吗？大活人怎么可能变成猫啊？”  
“俊勉哥，真的是真的。”仿佛是第一目击证人的金钟仁这才慌忙解释，“我是最早来的，自主练习了一会儿注意到挠门的动静就去开门，然后发现哥坐在自己的背包上。”  
听上去实在是可爱，没见识到这一幕的朴灿烈按著胸口，似乎在压制飙高的心率。  
“而且，暻秀哥自己承认了。对吧？”见金俊勉还是满脸不可思议，金钟仁急了，冲着小黑猫连呼都暻秀的名字，小黑猫很老实，趴得一动不动地只是随着不同方向的声音而转动耳朵，被金俊勉摇了摇才懒洋洋地动了动脑袋，表示金钟仁说的没错。  
不错，在情绪高涨的人群中仍然保持冷静，从这种镇定的反应看来也确实是都暻秀本人没错。  
“然后钟仁把这件事告诉了后来的人？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
金俊勉松了口气——为尚且还没真的变疯批的队友们——旋即又头疼起来。  
“你们一个个的不会都逼着暻秀证明自己吧？”  
“当然不是。”吴世勋露出一个天真无邪的笑容，“轮流玩了问答游戏而已。”  
辛苦了，暻秀。金俊勉怜爱地又把小黑猫往怀里揣了揣，对上他抬头望向自己的眼神，横看竖看都觉得充满委屈，金俊勉倏忽记起来还有个人没到场。  
“你这幅样子要是被他看到——”  
说曹操曹操到，金俊勉抱着小黑猫远离想继续玩猫的皮孩们，自言自语般的话还没说完，嘴里的“他”就闪亮登场。  
“老婆。”边伯贤一开门就被金俊勉怀里的小东西吸引了注意力，一句老婆脱口而出。小黑猫闻声突然不安分起来，踹着金俊勉胸膛想挣开他的怀抱，边伯贤笑得像个老父亲，张开两条胳膊把小黑猫接到了自己胸前。  
欣赏完一人一猫间的互动，虽然有很多疑问，但金俊勉惊愕到短暂失语过后最想问的只有一件事。  
“什么老婆？”

甚至到进公司的那会儿，都暻秀身上都还没发生异变，但越接近舞蹈室他就越觉得身体轻，打算开门的瞬间猝不及防变成了个什么四脚动物。  
梦幻变身就算了，衣物还掉了一地。  
为什么只在这种方面特别符合逻辑？  
花了一点点时间适应普通动物就是日常全裸的羞耻感，都暻秀郁闷地扒拉开背包的拉链，把自己的帽子眼睛衣服费劲地塞进包包里，然后又把拉链拉严实，开始考虑怎么进门。众所周知，猫猫的力气并不大。都暻秀试着跳了跳高试图够到门把手，很遗憾，他的运动能力即使猫化以后也并没有变强。  
生活不易，只能无奈挠门这样。  
所幸金钟仁的救驾并没有迟到很久，都暻秀被请进舞蹈室通过镜墙终于看清自己，第一感想是不枉哥平时疼你，第二感想是原来我变成猫了，第三感想是金钟仁原来怕猫。  
直到被了解状况后的金珉锡闷进怀里猛吸、又被吴世勋托在掌心逗了又逗最后落入朴灿烈的激情钳制，都暻秀只恨猫不能骂脏话对肢体接触也更无力抵抗，沉默赞美了一秒金钟仁出于恐惧而难得表现出来的疏远。  
「你这幅样子要是被他看到」这话可以说就是都暻秀限定鬼故事，都暻秀还没来得及真正意识到变猫的棘手之处，最大的危机就送上了门。  
“老婆。”  
都暻秀拼尽全力都要接近边伯贤，最初的动机只是为了堵住他的嘴。但很快都暻秀反应过来，自己现在是只猫，再凶狠的动作看起来都像是卖萌。  
倒是没什么自己人形时候也天然擅长撒娇的自觉。  
恨恨地亮出指甲，小黑猫在边伯贤裸露出的小臂上开始进行猫猫书法，边伯贤疼得五官紧凑在一起，倒还是抱稳了都暻秀，甚至赞美他猫化以后字也写得很不错。  
成功在边伯贤胳膊上留下自己的全名，主动表明了身份，都暻秀昂起脑袋一脸期待地盯住边伯贤，得到他一个慈祥的微笑。  
“暻秀。我知道是你。”  
阿西，你知道是我还胡说八道。  
究竟是对着猫喊老婆变态，还是冲同性朋友喊老婆更变态，都暻秀顿时陷入沉思。  
“什么老婆？”金俊勉犹豫了会儿问出了口。  
太好了，边伯贤脑子少根弦果然是共识。都暻秀得到了一丝安慰。  
“是我和暻秀之间的暗号。”边伯贤瞎话张口就来，不忘提高音量假装恍然大悟，“所以这真的是暻秀啊？好~可爱哟。”  
当center就位，练习本该开始的，但主唱变成了真正意义上的吉祥物，且不提走位难以还原，重要的是center无心练习，其他人便达成共识今天休息一天。  
即使都暻秀本人手舞足蹈努力表示自己连跑带跳总能赶上队形变换，也被边伯贤带头曲解成，“暻秀也不想练舞想玩对不对？”  
都暻秀怒火中烧抱住边伯贤挠自己下巴的手就啃，但现役偶像的自觉令他下意识控制住了力道——就和他划拉边伯贤胳膊一样。  
太懂分寸以致边伯贤认定小黑猫只是在表达爱意，边伯贤心潮澎湃，热情洋溢地掐着嗓子深情表白：我喜欢被你咬，也很想和你玩。  
“但是暻秀什么时候能恢复？”吴世勋发表了全场唯一理性言论，都暻秀为他的靠谱感动地收起米粒般的小牙齿，放了边伯贤手指一条生路。  
“这样很可爱啊。”只会重复可爱的朴灿烈失去所剩无几的理智，“又乖又小又可爱。”  
变回人形以后第一个要挨打的人选有了。都暻秀习惯性捏捏边伯贤的小臂肌肉，对方回应一个表达认可的鼻音。  
“一般来说被心爱的人亲吻一下就能恢复了。”馊主意开始不要钱似的从成年男性嘴巴里蹦出来。  
“美女和野兽那个套路？”  
“哥是野兽的话谁是美女？”  
“这里只有男人。就看谁脸皮厚自称帅哥了。”  
“偶像是帅哥还需要自称吗？”  
所谓实干兴邦，那边还在热火朝天表演群口相声，大帅哥边伯贤已经捧起小黑猫的脑袋把自己的嘴巴对上了他毫无防备的小猫嘴。众人二十数年来亲眼目睹人类猥亵猫猫也实属头一遭，人类们和小黑猫在同一瞬间都惊呆了。  
“···咪。”  
变了猫也是直男猫的都暻秀受到巨大惊吓，推着边伯贤的脸发出第一声无助的猫叫，随即又被自己吓到。  
原来我这幅鬼样子真的没办法讲人类语言。  
与此同时边伯贤被萌得笑容瞬间屌丝，吴世勋拖着心梗般少女尖叫着倒在自己身上的朴灿烈，靠近过去摸摸小黑猫的耳朵。  
“完全是猫啊。果然还是早点恢复比较好。”  
“确实。”边伯贤表示赞同。  
金俊勉轻轻咳嗽了一声，“看来男人的啵啵没用。”  
“话别说死，不是需要心爱的人的吻吗。”  
“什么？世上还有比我更符合条件的人？”受害猫都暻秀还没开始恐慌要被男人轮流亲的可能性，边伯贤嗓门率先大起来。  
是实话但好像哪里不对，无人反驳，气氛愈发微妙起来。  
都暻秀倒也不觉得边伯贤的话有问题，跳出他的怀抱轻巧地落到地上，缓缓伸了个懒腰将自己抻长，接着慵懒地侧方躺倒，尾巴也软绵绵瘫到地上。行为模式猫里猫气，冷静的大眼睛却又流露出都暻秀本人的气质，可爱与可爱的结合开始逐渐暴露出毁灭级别的杀伤力，边伯贤瞅着小黑猫松松垮垮的小肚子，感到自己有些不妙。  
要命，确实是真的太可爱了。  
“带暻秀去医院看看？”沉默许久的金珉锡提出了建议。  
“兽医院吗？”金钟仁愣愣地发言，惹得不知是谁笑喷出声。  
“说起来会不会是那种设定啊？就，能变成人但是会保留耳朵和尾巴？”  
“不要把刘备情节带入现实啊喂。”  
“暻秀都变成猫了还有什么现实可言？”  
“总之先和舞蹈老师请个假，帮暻秀糊弄过去。至于暻秀的恢复状况，先观察一天再说。”  
倒是没想到最有建设性的提议是从边伯贤嘴里说出来的。都暻秀下巴垫着自己的一条猫腿，冲边伯贤露出一个赞许的眼神。连猫猫电码也能瞬间破解的边伯贤笑眯眯，“暻秀也觉得这样最妥当。”  
“那就，明天见？”  
“再玩儿一会儿嘛。”朴灿烈捂着鼻子跪到小黑猫身边想摸肚皮，被都暻秀头也不抬地一脚蹬开手。  
“看来是不想玩。”吴世勋没打算踩雷，平淡地描述现状。  
“那么我带暻秀回家了。”完全不给任何其他人插足的机会，边伯贤蹲下身，喊躺成猫饼的小黑猫名字，“放心，基本上我对兽耳兽尾没有特别的兴趣。”  
也不知是在向谁坦白。总之都暻秀、小黑猫.ver抬了抬尾巴尖尖，意思是同意被边伯贤捞进怀里。

考虑到小黑猫尺寸太迷你没法系安全带，边伯贤干脆把都暻秀放在了自己腿上。都暻秀勾住边伯贤的T恤布料，安静地窝在他腿根，边伯贤倒是没料到暖心的都暻秀会有给自己暖裆的一天，按捺住躁动的心情尽可能放慢车速，跑车被开出了幼儿园校车的安稳感。  
基于猫的习性，边伯贤把车停在宠物店门口的时候都暻秀已经困得睁不开眼睛。边伯贤单手抱稳小懒猫进店买罐头，被店员好心推荐幼猫猫粮，他听着感觉很有道理，便大手一挥表示可以有。  
毕竟虽然已知都暻秀成年，但不能确定小黑猫成年与否。  
“小猫最好不要就这样抱出门哦，可能会有应激反应。”  
“我知道了。谢谢你。”臂弯里睡得仿佛昏迷一般不省猫事的都暻秀不像是有应激反应，但边伯贤对待都暻秀的心态即使在他不是猫的时候也十足珍惜，便认真向店员道了谢。  
待都暻秀睡醒，边伯贤还躺在沙发上假寐。缓缓从边伯贤肚子上爬起身，都暻秀就地拉伸自己顺带打了个巨大的哈欠，然后坐到边伯贤胸口盯着他的脸酝酿了会儿心情，伸出手给了他一耳光。  
也不知道是不是猫的本能，反正就，很想把他弄醒。  
猫肉垫软软弹弹，抽在脸上倒是不疼，边伯贤被毛茸茸的触感唤醒幽幽睁开眼，面前放大的猫猫脸正在自己的脸上嗅嗅，猫胡子戳到眼皮上痒痒的。  
“要亲亲吗？”面对快骑上自己脸的小黑猫，边伯贤的宽容心前所未有的大。  
听说猫会通过打脸的方式来确认主人的存活。  
好贴心哦。边伯贤开心得把小黑猫收入掌中抱高，柔软的小动物在重力作用下变形成长长的一条。边伯贤见小黑猫不太乐意被举高，便又把他放下，将他的鼻尖凑到自己的鼻尖上。  
近距离看这双猫眼和都暻秀的那双简直一模一样，圆溜溜的、漂亮得像是蕴含着魔力。只是都暻秀的大眼睛偶尔会如感情全数出走般美得不太真实，边伯贤思考起他的灵魂迷路时究竟会去哪里，想自己应该早点吃掉它的。  
小黑猫不在意边伯贤此时的想法，把两个猫爪按上他左右脸颊，认真地发了话。  
“喵。”  
饿了。  
“罐头还是猫粮？”  
“喵。”  
都不要。  
“尝尝？难得有了猫猫的味觉，说不定会觉得好吃呢？”  
“咪。”  
哦。  
主食罐头外加一小碗猫粮任猫采撷，琳琅满目的架势对于小黑猫来说应该等同于自助餐的阵仗。都暻秀率先排除了茶碗里的猫粮，迈着优雅的猫步把打开的罐头从头闻到尾，然后pick金枪鱼口味的。  
是猫吃饭都这么安静，还是都暻秀吃相特别有素质的真相边伯贤不得而知，只是有些遗憾，即使都暻秀成了小黑猫也没办法抓他吧唧嘴的把柄。  
明明都已经举好手机准备录下证据。  
不过视频还是要录的。边伯贤美滋滋给都暻秀拍摄沉默的吃播，然后截下第三可爱的画面发到了同事群里。  
听取哇声一片。  
边伯贤爽到，都暻秀也爽到，猫猫的味觉仿佛确实是和人的不太一样，小黑猫特满足地将金枪鱼罐头舔个底朝天，还不忘雨露均沾了一下牛肉和鹿肉。小黑猫吃饱后火速锁定边伯贤手边的马克杯，自然地将头塞进杯口将水也喝了个饱。  
虽然平时共用水杯也不是什么稀奇事，但都暻秀不掉毛。边伯贤见杯口挂着的黑色猫毛，在想如果自己重新去倒水，会不会被都暻秀判定成不识抬举。趁着人类纠结的档口，小黑猫高高举起尾巴乐颠颠找地儿又是一趴，边伯贤深情凝视他毫无遮掩的小菊花，逼自己不要联想都暻秀本人。  
可这就是都暻秀。  
边伯贤还是决定偷摸去重新倒杯水喝，消消火。  
顺手给自己叫了个外卖，边伯贤坏笑着掏出与罐头一起买的逗猫棒，从小黑猫背后悄无声息步步逼近。  
我可是当着你的面采购的，不算卑鄙。要怪就怪你不合时宜的入睡吧，暻秀。  
都暻秀注意到鸡毛样的东西出现在眼前的瞬间，人类的意志在不屑这种耍猫的道具，但猫的身体自动兴奋起来。想来早些时候都暻秀够不到舞蹈室的门把手，纯粹是因为那玩意儿的吸引力远不如边伯贤手里花里胡哨的鸡毛。都暻秀这会儿功夫像是被激发了毕生的运动潜能，弹跳水平之高几乎吓到边伯贤。猛然想起来刚吃饱就剧烈运动对肠胃不好，虽然不知道猫猫是否也如此，总之老胃炎患者一抬逗猫棒，顺理成章把蹦高到几乎飞起来的小黑猫抱个满怀，撸了撸躁动的他哄道，晚点再玩。  
被逗猫棒迷惑住的小黑猫不领情，猫的本能已经占据都暻秀的神志，他不安分地还对着羽毛牙关打架，发出咔咔的声响。边伯贤看到小黑猫阳光下缩成一线的猫瞳，突然感到心慌，连忙喊了声，“暻秀！”  
小黑猫的无语脸很能带来安全感，边伯贤松了口气把小黑猫仰面朝天抱稳，都暻秀不习惯被当成小婴儿，下意识想翻身，却被边伯贤放下逗猫棒按住了毛乎乎的肚皮。很遗憾，虽然猫猫一般不喜欢被撸肚子，但都暻秀认为边伯贤的技术非常优越。边伯贤简直是世上最称职的好爸爸，轻轻晃着他的小宝贝，边哼歌边夸暻秀是最可爱最漂亮的小黑猫，是翻遍地球每一寸土也再找不出第二颗的黑珍珠。都暻秀听始终没重复词儿的彩虹屁听得满心羞耻，肚子没法藏起来就只能扭过脑袋往边伯贤怀里贴，然后他听到一句教科书级别的狗话。  
“暻秀你多了好多乳头哦。”  
猫的天敌果然是狗。  
都暻秀挣扎着龇牙咧嘴试图咬边伯贤的手，恰好外卖小哥抵达，他看着一人一猫其乐融融开门接外卖的温馨画面，甚至露出了一丝被治愈的笑容。  
放下小黑猫去洗手，边伯贤开开心心回餐桌，发现都暻秀已经先一步替自己检查了一遍午餐。白花花的塑料袋旁蹲着黑漆漆的猫猫，小黑猫甚至还伸手试图把最小的那个塑料袋打到地上。边伯贤大喊暻秀住手，一个箭步冲上前去将自己的午饭们从桌沿挽救回来。都暻秀毫无作恶的愧疚感，坐得端庄又正直，监视边伯贤摆好外卖盒子的神态也是一等一的严肃。  
猫罐头再好，也到底不如人的食物香。已经吃饱的小黑猫都暻秀如是想着，突然又非常火大，骂骂咧咧伸手去打边伯贤拿着筷子的手。  
“好痛~”边伯贤故意炫耀似的喊完疼就往嘴里塞了一筷子切好块的小牛排，不仅笑得贱了吧唧，还拉满音量制造都暻秀深恶痛绝的吧唧嘴巴声音。  
重申一遍，猫的天敌果然是狗。  
都暻秀恨不得把边伯贤撕碎，但眼下这个小身体拿他一点办法都没有，只能气哼哼转身跳下餐桌扬长而去。边伯贤乐呵呵掏出手机给都暻秀愤怒的小背影留影纪念，不忘在群里炫耀一句：暻秀_在生气_超可爱。  
——改文字repo了？？  
——真的吗？我不信。除非给我看图  
——谁来告诉伯贤哥他用的智能手机有拍照功能  
边伯贤还在嘿嘿笑，小黑猫已经找到了坐骑，从他眼前的客厅潇洒路过。趴在扫地机器人身上缓慢晃尾巴的小黑猫像是策马出征的大将军，远远瞥过来的神情十分之高傲。边伯贤笑得几乎要没心思咀嚼的食物，欣赏着都暻秀和自家扫地机器人相亲相爱的画面愣是把午饭吃了近一个小时。  
待边伯贤收拾完餐桌，都暻秀突然消失了身影。边伯贤心一紧，慌慌张张开始找猫猫，接着就听到洗手间里传来不情不愿的呼唤声。  
猫有三急。都暻秀发现边伯贤家坐便器比自己大上许多时，被全新的绝望淹没。  
“对不起，我忘记买猫砂了。”标准狗派的边伯贤为自己的疏忽诚恳道歉，得到同样是狗派的都暻秀的谅解。  
扶着小黑猫让它在坐便器边缘站稳，都暻秀一时之间也分不清是被边伯贤看着尿尿更羞耻，还是脚一滑掉进坐便器更尴尬。  
暂时解决完排泄问题，小黑猫郁闷又疲惫地躲进边伯贤胳膊底下，边伯贤不嘲笑他，只是随意找了件自己的外套把都暻秀塞进去，轻轻拍拍哄他睡觉。待确认那一团黑已经进入了梦乡，边伯贤蹑手蹑脚出门，火速购置猫砂及猫砂盆，期间犹疑了一下猫窝的必要性，最终决定自己的床就是最适合都暻秀的窝。  
由于最近工作繁多，梦龙并没有在身边，一开家门就有小天使迎接的甜蜜画面已经久违了，但边伯贤没想到都暻秀替他弥补了遗憾。根据眼前的场景推测，应该是都暻秀途中醒过来没找到边伯贤，便拖着他的外套到门口等他回来。不怕冷的人猫化以后反倒比一般的猫猫还要怕冷，并不介意自己的衣服被垫在了地上，边伯贤弯腰托着小黑猫肚子把他抱进怀里，临时改变主意打算先吸猫再布置猫厕所。都暻秀感受到边伯贤的气息，哼哼了一声眼睛都懒得睁开，睡得四脚朝天。尽心尽力给肉乎乎的小黑猫做马杀鸡，边伯贤捏起他的爪子研究，发现他连肉垫也是全黑的。  
猫猫这种生物，真是每一个细节都可爱到了极点。边伯贤无端很想念都暻秀的长睫毛和爱心嘴，还有他光秃秃的圆指尖，回过神来发现自己险些把小黑猫的爪子放进嘴里唆一口。小黑猫不知何时睁开了大眼睛，惊恐地使劲想抽回自己的爪爪，却被比自己力气大好多的人类捏得无法挣脱。  
都暻秀和边伯贤认识了这么多年，第一次知道他有吃猫的癖好。  
表现出食猫倾向的边伯贤来不及辩驳，只能轻轻抿了口小黑猫的耳朵尖尖，用行动证明都暻秀的猜测是正确的。作为刺身食材的小黑猫塌下耳朵，后知后觉不该躺得这么奔放，努力扭身打算把胖乎乎的肚肚遮起来。边伯贤丧心病狂地大笑着把脸埋进小黑猫的肚皮猛吸一口，直接把他吸到怀疑猫生，然后才放过连猫灵魂也被吃掉的都暻秀，自己去玄关收拾衣服和买回家的猫厕所。  
都暻秀把自己挤进边伯贤的衣柜玩了会儿，将自己的毛播撒到他所有的衣服上，然后才扬眉吐气跑到他腿边扒拉他的裤脚管。小黑猫被抱上大腿，得到第一视角看边伯贤玩游戏的机会，而边伯贤的队友也间接得到了不会被喷的免死金牌。边伯贤心态极佳，他偶尔抽手rua一把都暻秀的脑袋，乐观地认为玩游戏开心就好，不必较真。  
但当边伯贤骂人能量积攒满了一管，他选择捂住小黑猫的耳朵，重拾自己玩游戏的原则。  
由于把握不住猫猫的饮食禁忌，即使晚餐是边伯贤自己下的冷面，他也不敢轻易喂都暻秀吃。好在都暻秀象征性用猫语低声骂了两句就认命舔罐头，虽然很可能是看着非常素的冷面让都暻秀没什么食欲，但他的妥协依然让边伯贤非常感动，不仅拿出浑身解数陪他玩逗猫棒玩出一身汗，就连洗澡的时候也把都暻秀放在洗手台上。  
都暻秀说，你不能指望一只猫帮你搓背。  
边伯贤笑，即使是猫猫，也必须一起洗澡培养感情。  
都暻秀很难想象自己和边伯贤已经满格的感情还能再突破什么上限。  
极有主人公意识的小黑猫先一步跑上边伯贤的床，待大明星整理完发型护理完皮肤，打开卧室房门只见靠枕之间露出一条黑尾巴。  
想来猫猫就是爱钻狭窄的地方，边伯贤关了大灯也爬上床，温柔地把作出鸵鸟行为的小黑猫尾巴从根撸到梢。黑尾巴咻得被抽回，换成黑黑的猫猫头钻出来，边伯贤恐吓他，再不出来会被我压扁。  
白天睡多了的小黑猫此刻精力十足，他火速从靠枕间窜出来，往边伯贤胸口粗鲁地踹了一脚又风风火火蹦下床往屋外跑。边伯贤下床给夜猫子开了条门缝方便他进出，叮嘱了句早点回来，然后就独自回到床上关灯睡觉，言行像极了宽宏大量的贤妻。  
直到半梦半醒间被一坨毛茸茸的小东西压上胸口，边伯贤睁开眼，寻思眼前的黑是什么黑。  
虽说边伯贤夜视能力一般，但他的窗帘遮光性并不算强，房间里物品的模糊轮廓一般还是能看出来的。直到此刻边伯贤才察觉到都暻秀黑得有多纯粹，没有一根杂毛的短毛小黑猫在夜里几乎找不到在哪更分不清头尾。被黑恶势力无情踩在脚下，边伯贤听着安静的夜中尤其嘹亮的呼噜声，感受自己胸肌被践踏的节奏，得出结论：都暻秀是个无情的踩奶机器。  
明明都是快三十岁的成年男性了，暻秀啊。  
生出些莫名其妙的男妈妈心情，边伯贤被越踩越精神。虽然小黑猫尺寸不大分量也算不上沉，但爪子面积过于小，以致压强惊人。  
就是被踩痛了还不敢抱怨的意思。  
“暻秀。”  
呼噜噜。  
“和我说说话。”  
呼噜噜噜。  
“喵一下也好。”  
呼噜噜噜噜噜。  
猫形拖拉机一心踩奶，边伯贤这就特别寂寞起来。  
“我们暻秀如果一直是猫猫的话，大家就只能带着猫猫跑行程了。暻秀这么小，得放在什么位置才能被爱丽们看见啊？一直放在我脑袋上？这样的海报很有收藏价值的样子。”边伯贤轻声叹息，“还有我们的新歌，虽然加入喵喵叫应该很有趣，但暻秀的声音是必要的。喵喵叫再怎么可爱，也不如暻秀的歌声好听。”  
“还有啊，猫猫怎么拍戏？猫猫界也有走忠武路的吗？戏路很受限制诶——不过就不用拍吻戏了。”  
“虽然猫猫超级可爱，但还是人类都暻秀最好。”  
“暻秀啊。”黑黢黢又毛茸茸的小东西终于消停下来，小黑猫趴在胸口沉甸甸暖洋洋的，边伯贤却愈发惆怅起来，“我的暻秀要是一直不回到我身边，我该怎么办才好呢。”  
被猫猫体温焐得再度迷迷糊糊睡过去，边伯贤不知道都暻秀伸出小小的猫猫舌头、轻轻舔了舔自己的唇。

都暻秀有裸睡的习惯，但仅限于睡裤失踪。于是当他被不同寻常的凉意激醒，他条件反射抬手摸了摸自己的胸膛，接着是小腹和大腿。  
哇哦，全裸。  
侧头发现熟人睡在身边，都暻秀感到加倍惊悚。内心天人交战了好一会儿，终于下狠心决定把同床共枕的人喊醒。  
“贝肯尼？”  
边伯贤闻声抬手就去摸都暻秀的脑袋，抚摸方式和哄小黑猫时如出一辙，一脸懵逼的都暻秀愣着被揉了会儿头发，才记起来自己得叫醒边伯贤，情急之下捏住他的鼻子。边伯贤悠悠转醒，看到都暻秀的脸，鬼迷心窍般把放在他脑袋上的手下滑到他下巴挠了挠。  
“变回人了啊。”  
“变回人？什么意思？”都暻秀抓住边伯贤的手腕，将他乱摸的手缓缓压下。  
都暻秀的迷惘表情生动真实，边伯贤彻底清醒过来整理现状，沉吟片刻后问道，“记得昨天发生了什么吗？”  
“一大早就去公司了，因为要和大家一起练习。不是吗？”  
“所以和大家一起练习了吗？”  
“···我不记得了。”  
“是嘛。”  
“所以为什么我会在你家？为什么会全裸还和你睡在一起？”一头雾水都暻秀，紧张地扫视自己所处的环境，确认就是在边伯贤家里。安心之余又尴尬自己的衣服去了哪里，“我喝酒喝到断片儿了？”  
“真是的，偏偏最重要的事情被忘记了。”边伯贤露出一副被始乱终弃的可怜表情，“你压在我身上还对我乱来，我怎么说你都不停手。”  
不停手疯狂踩奶。  
都暻秀艰难脑补子虚乌有作案场景的表情异常好笑，边伯贤没能绷住，在他把自己脑袋烧死机之前交代了实话。言简意赅告诉他昨天变成了猫被自己接回家，普通地过了二十四小时就恢复了原样。如果说要什么证据，可能就只有还在边伯贤车上的那个装着衣服的背包。  
期间省略自己手机里有小黑猫全套高清写真的事实。  
哎，早知道会不记得，就对他做点过分的事情了。边伯贤暗自叹息。  
比如研究一下猫蛋蛋之类的。  
“好吧。”摸摸边伯贤胳膊上自己的大名，都暻秀简单判定边伯贤没有撒谎，很现实又很真挚地问他，“想吃点什么吗？”  
边伯贤认真地感到欣慰，即使不是无力的小黑猫，都暻秀也仍在潜意识中把自己当做依赖也没关系的存在。  
“都可以。”边伯贤笑靥如花，很高兴自己的都暻秀又回来了。  
都暻秀琢磨了片刻决定好菜单，正准备向边伯贤借件衣服穿，突然想起了什么抓住了他的小臂。  
“我好像也不是全都忘记了。”  
“嗯？记得多少？”  
“一句话。”  
“哪句？”  
看向边伯贤的大眼睛里带上了前所未有的巨大疑惑，都暻秀仿佛在做心理建设，好一会儿才开口。  
“你为什么喊我老婆？”

FIN.

【Tiger Inside】

够酒杯的手骤然变为白底黑纹的爪子，金俊勉被身边膨胀的大毛团挤到墙上，震惊缓缓切换成无奈，“我还奇怪暻秀已经好一段时间没变猫了。伯贤，你也？”  
在夹杂着尖叫声的惊呼中，唯独都暻秀还有心思把边伯贤弄倒的酒杯扶正，毕竟他就算没有变成小黑猫期间的记忆，也知道自己体验过不止一次这种魔法。都暻秀猫化的时机除了初次外，都选得非常无伤大雅，变猫被添加为神奇迪欧的崭新超能力，边伯贤也被默认作固定饲主。这次变身的人成了边伯贤，多少有些意料之外情理之中，大伙儿惊讶完，陆陆续续冷静下来。  
只是吓哭了金钟仁。  
“哇。是大老虎。”都暻秀用湿巾给沾到酒液的虎爪擦了擦，发出声天真烂漫的感慨。金俊勉把真正的啵啵虎往边上推了推，露出苦恼的神情。  
“被暻秀传染了吗？”  
“变身能力是流感？”坐在都暻秀身边的吴世勋仔细端详虎脸，“虽然都是猫科动物，但这个看上去一点也不可爱。”  
“我倒是觉得很不错。”朴灿烈远远地瞅大老虎，“老虎不会开口骂人。”  
大老虎闻言往朴灿烈方向瞥了一眼，后者意识到这家伙目前的物理攻击力不可同日而语，连忙噤声。  
“比起可爱不可爱，现在关心的重点不该是，怎么把伯贤带出店吗？”靠谱的大哥适时梳理现状，指出聚餐已经结束的事实，喊了声暻秀，“你有想法吗？”  
“嗯，可爱又漂亮。”  
“是问你想好怎么把老虎带回家了吗？”  
“嗯，没有。”都暻秀好像很喜欢边伯贤的爪爪，要边伯贤把另一只手也放上桌子，“为什么是我带回家？”  
“因为每次都是伯贤照顾你。”金珉锡给出的理由无懈可击，其他人也默认不上赶着揽养老虎这种活儿。被轻易说服，都暻秀点点头，镇定的表情也看不出他在想什么，半晌后他灵光一闪似的推了推眼镜。  
“当成大玩偶带出去？”  
“啊和那种巨型抱抱熊一样的感觉？”  
“大玩偶···看起来也太胖了，抱不动啊。”  
“咱们这么几个大男人在呢，一起扛呗。”  
“需要一起扛的东西怎么看都不会是玩偶吧。”  
“说不定会被动物保护协会抓起来。伯贤哥看起来还挺珍稀的。”  
“吓人程度也世间少有。”  
在掺杂diss的激烈讨论过程中，大老虎优雅地离开座位，巡逻似的踱步从每个人的身后走过，最终停在了都暻秀身边，用脑袋拱了拱他的腰。都暻秀抬胳膊让老虎头搁到自己大腿上，捏着他的耳朵轻声问道，“贝肯尼，你不能变回去吗？”  
望着都暻秀认真和大老虎对话的模样，大家伙儿无端又幻视出萌萌的小黑猫。  
“就算知道方法，这副模样也没法说啊。”吴世勋大着胆子碰了碰大老虎的背肌，撇着嘴收回手。  
“暻秀亲我一下试试。”  
边伯贤的声音从大老虎嘴巴里传出来颇为惊悚，话语的内涵还没被所有人消化透，都暻秀便从善如流，扒着虎头在他额头的王字上落下一个吻，边伯贤尾巴尖一跳，大老虎转眼又恢复了人形。难以参透原理的变身，短时间在眼前上演了两次，饶是见过大世面的人气偶像们也被惊得僵住了表情。都暻秀倒是一直在状况外似的，捏着手中毛乎乎的耳朵皱起眉。  
“老虎耳朵怎么还在？”  
“因为你揪着它们亲我了，所以才会这样。”  
“不不不，等等等等等等！为什么亲一下会有用？暻秀也是这么变回来的吗？”金俊勉倏忽拔高音量，满脸世界观被摧毁的绝望。  
“暻秀每次都是过了一天自动恢复的。”原本蹲着的边伯贤站起身，义正辞严，“从头吸到尾也没用。”  
“暻秀啊···是真的吗···”  
面对摆出欲哭丧脸的金俊勉，都暻秀无辜地回答道，“我不记得。”  
“情况不一样吧。伯贤就算变成老虎也有记忆能说话，暻秀只是个会喵喵叫的傻猫。”金珉锡的眼中洋溢着智慧的光芒，“总之，问题解决。”  
“···不是变得更糟糕了吗？”指着边伯贤的脑袋，朴灿烈瞪圆了眼睛，“虎人？人虎？为什么人类和老虎的耳朵会同时存在啊！”  
“救命吧刘备情节成真但是跑偏了！”  
先前还在瑟瑟发抖的金钟仁终于稳住了心情，吸着鼻子喃喃道，“可能伯贤哥真的是老虎。”  
“不要把主打歌的概念和现实混为一谈。”  
“按这说法咱们人均狼崽。”  
“气质很像。”兴许是被吓脱了线，金钟仁开始一本正经地胡言乱语，“哥变成猫咪不也是因为哥本身就是猫咪吗？”  
“你这么一说。”吴世勋若有所思。  
“合理。”朴灿烈表情严肃。  
“我是人类。”都暻秀无情辟谣，“贝肯尼像狗才对，又吵又调皮的小狗。”  
边伯贤以外的人齐齐再度陷入沉默，都暻秀大惑不解，“不对吗？”  
“对啊~”迎上都暻秀的视线，顶着老虎耳朵的边伯贤笑眯眯。  
世界奇妙物语的发展陷入僵局，无法解析原因亦讨论不出对策，就算是作为聚餐收尾的娱乐活动，老虎变身秀表演到这一步也差不多该收场，只得按照惯例将神奇动物打包处理，把照顾边伯贤的工作塞给都暻秀，其他人当无事发生，各回各家，各撸各狗。金俊勉仿佛受了巨大的打击，耷拉着脑袋冲出门，众人也陆续起身穿好外套走出包间。边伯贤拨了拨刘海，随意地将棒球帽扣到脑袋上，注意到都暻秀在盯着自己看，便勾住他的肩膀捏了捏小小的肩头。  
“咱俩现在同病相怜了。”  
“···”  
“怎么了？”  
“耳朵压着不疼吗？”真情实感担心鸭舌帽下的虎耳，都暻秀的大眼睛里闪烁着不适合这个嘈杂人间的纯真。边伯贤眼睛一眨，扁起嘴巴。  
“有点。”  
“抱歉。”  
“为什么道歉呢？”  
“我要是不抓着你的耳朵的话，就不会这样了。”  
边伯贤放下胳膊，撇过头深呼吸忍笑，艰难地假意安慰都暻秀，“你又不是故意的，不要太介怀。实在不行我去做手术把它们切掉。”  
“那不行。”  
唯独在骗都暻秀时全力以赴迸发演技，边伯贤寥寥数语将都暻秀的愧疚感煽动成无限大，成功将人忽悠去自家，美其名曰，一起想办法。

保姆车将喝了酒的偶像们挨个放到家门口，都暻秀脚刚沾地就被边伯贤勾着脖子跑，车里余下的人望着两个人的背影，总觉得似曾相识的私奔场景重现。  
边伯贤刚关上家门就丢了帽子把长款外套塞进都暻秀怀里，后者正打算帮他把衣服挂起来，转头见他开始解裤腰带。  
“贝、肯尼？”对方狂野的扒裤子方式显然惊到了都暻秀。  
“实在忍不住了。”边伯贤拉下裤链。  
“···倒是再忍一忍啊。”  
“再不掏出来我要憋疯了。”  
“你去房间里掏不行吗？”  
“哈？”拽出粗壮的尾巴，边伯贤望向脸有些红了的都暻秀，明知故问，“你以为我要掏什么？”  
误导人的家伙就该天打雷劈碎。自知理亏的都暻秀只好在心里骂一骂边伯贤，上了当却对毛茸茸生不了气，绷着脸将边伯贤的外套挂到客厅的衣帽架上，目光无法从他手里的虎尾巴移开。  
“彻底变成奇怪的动漫角色了。”边伯贤嘟囔了句，捏捏自己的尾巴，像是在确认这玩意闷在裤子里这么久还有没有知觉，检查完毕后握住它摇了摇，有些好笑地看都暻秀也跟着动眼珠子，招招手示意都暻秀过来，将它放进了他的手里。  
“手感一级棒。”  
“不是说老虎尾巴碰不得嘛。”小心地搓了搓有些被压塌了毛的尾巴尖，都暻秀爱不释手地摸了又摸。  
“你的尾巴也给我摸过，我很知恩图报的。”  
“我又没法拒绝你。”都暻秀轻飘飘讲着惹人心痒痒的话，“你肯定还对我做了别的事情吧？”  
“想知道？”神神秘秘凑到都暻秀脸颊边，边伯贤语气中带着诡异的色情。  
“嗯。”  
心不在焉的回答换来肩膀被捏住的对待，都暻秀从毛茸茸的梦幻次元回到现实，只见边伯贤的脸在眼前不断放大，本能地感到害怕却又做不出挣扎，认命般闭上眼睛，却等来嘴角毛刺刺的触感。  
Jesus，这才叫真正的虎口逃生。  
被虎嘴啄了一口的都暻秀低下头，与不知为何再度虎化的边伯贤眼神交汇，大老虎的迷惘脸十分有娱乐效果，他摆着标准的猫科动物坐姿，仰着脑袋瞅都暻秀，乖巧又可怜兮兮。白老虎大都是蓝眼睛，但啵啵虎的虎眸颜色与人形时无异，都暻秀想着贝肯尼这会儿不是下垂眼了，蹲下身在虎脸上找出边伯贤的影子。  
“你怎么能穿着衣服变身的？真方便。”捧着虎脸，都暻秀的问题切入角度一如既往严谨。  
“大概是因为我这个体积会撑坏衣服。”慢吞吞将脑袋往都暻秀怀里塞，啵啵虎很给面子地跟上都暻秀的逻辑。都暻秀习惯性想捏边伯贤脖子，揪着啵啵虎的后颈皮毛将他从膝盖上拎起来，顺势抚过他宽大的后背。  
“真是越来越莫名其妙了。”  
“再亲亲看看？”  
左思右想也没更好的方法，都暻秀便再度揽着啵啵虎亲了亲他的脑袋，甚至很小心地特意没抓他的耳朵，只是这次奇迹没发生，边伯贤低沉地发出声类似咆哮的叹息，甩了甩尾巴站起身。都暻秀被咬着外套下摆带到收纳柜旁，胖乎乎的虎爪拍拍抽屉，都暻秀拉开一看，里面装满了猫罐头和猫玩具。  
“饿了吗？”都暻秀才知道自己的口粮被仔细收纳了起来，“难道是变身消耗了能量？我去做点什么吃的吧。”  
很在乎物种差别的都暻秀想关上抽屉，却被啵啵虎按住了手腕，“不饿。四舍五入我现在也算是猫，想尝尝看猫罐头。”  
“会说话的大老虎才不是猫。”说归说，都暻秀还是开了罐头，注视着大老虎一口吞。  
“一言难尽，仿佛没味道。”  
“想也是。”  
“为什么你会喜欢呢。”舔了舔嘴巴，啵啵虎语气很是遗憾。  
“猫和老虎吃的本来就不一样。”对猫科动物常识缺乏了解的都暻秀只能如此回答。  
“猫好像也会吃人哦。”  
寒意骤然顺着脊椎窜上头，都暻秀后知后觉，眼前的边伯贤是货真价实的大型肉食动物。真实的危机感暴涨，都暻秀不敢轻举妄动，一本正经询问啵啵虎，“你不会吃我对吧？”  
边伯贤摆出标准的虎式微笑，甜甜地回答道，“内~”  
态度温柔又讨喜，甚至配合都暻秀用逗猫棒逗老虎的行为，边伯贤言行一致，证明自己只是一只无害的大猫猫。

鉴于都暻秀恢复人形的时候总是全裸，边伯贤家备了几套他的替换衣服，倒是方便了留宿。将试图一起洗澡的大老虎锁在浴室外，都暻秀洗漱完才拉开门，撞见边伯贤正学猫洗澡的方式舔手背。大猫舔毛无异于猛男撒娇，都暻秀被戳到萌点，父爱满溢地笑着特地拿过自己的手机拍了照片，犹豫再三，选择把不小心拍得有些糊的那张发到聊天群里。  
「贝肯尼在洗澡，可爱」  
——这种私密照片是可以发的吗？  
——完了好像确实蛮可爱的···我居然开始想养老虎  
——脑补伯贤本人作出这种姿势我人笑没了  
都暻秀笑喷的瞬间，边伯贤停止卖萌，推着他的屁股把他推到卧室，示意他把手机平放在床上。  
“有这么好笑？”指挥都暻秀按住录音键，啵啵虎侧卧在床冲着手机虎声虎气讲话。喉咙口含着若有似无的低吼声，让平平无奇的语音消息徒增三分杀意。众人慌忙改变口风，夸啵啵虎不愧是百兽之王，霸气霸气最霸气。大老虎的肚皮嚣张地炫耀其存在感，都暻秀第一次近距离观察这种动物，好奇充斥他的脑袋，一想到这东西内核是边伯贤，更是克制不住想要贴贴的心情。边伯贤感到肚子上一暖，刚想调侃都暻秀还真喜欢自己的腹肌，回头看到自己的大肚皮，咽下即将吹出口的牛逼，潇洒地推开手机躺了个四仰八叉。  
“摸摸~肚肚~喵嗷~”  
见不得边伯贤没个虎样，都暻秀拉着啵啵虎的前爪试图把大老虎拽起来，但肌无力委实不是肌肉虎的对手，反倒被一扒拉，重心不稳趴到了他身上。啵啵虎暖洋洋毛乎乎，都暻秀一抱就上瘾，不禁将脸蛋埋进他颈间。  
“我没洗澡。”都暻秀意外老实的反应让边伯贤兀得有些害羞，生怕兽类身上有什么熏人的气味。没想小洁癖都暻秀嗯了一声，将脸埋得更深，边伯贤几乎能感到他热热的鼻息。  
“好闻的。”  
“是嘛。那就好。”  
“我很重吗？”  
“完全不。”  
“如果真的有这样的抱枕，我一定会买的。”伏在大老虎身上的都暻秀，听语气已经开始犯困。  
“应该会很贵哦。”想搂住都暻秀，抬手却只见大型的猫爪，边伯贤暗自叹气，软着声音开玩笑。  
“为什么？”  
“因为搭载了语音功能呀。”  
“语音功能、不需要。吵。”昏昏欲睡还不忘对产品吹毛求疵，都暻秀伸手摸索到啵啵虎嘴巴的位置，像是要捂住。边伯贤掂量了一下目前自己舌头上倒刺的杀伤力，只是微微张了张嘴，用虎牙点了点都暻秀的手背。  
“噫，这只手是给我的宵夜吗？”  
“说好了不吃的。”  
“谁让你嫌弃我的声音。”就算啵啵虎的肚子很大，边伯贤的胸襟也依然小得可怕。  
“声音很喜欢。”捏着虎脸两侧的毛毛，都暻秀抬起脑袋，“最喜欢贝肯尼的声音。”  
虽然了解都暻秀是直球天才，但被当面这样表达爱意实属逼人害羞，好在虎脸看不出红，边伯贤偷偷摇尾巴，翻身把都暻秀按在身下，“审美水平非常高，不愧是我老婆。”  
“谁是你老婆了？你这个梗还要玩多久。”被大老虎压得严严实实，都暻秀差点儿没喘得上气，揪着虎耳朵要他闪开，边伯贤挪了挪屁股，只留胳膊压着都暻秀。  
5G冲浪用户边伯贤说，“可爱的小猫都是老婆”，那都暻秀必然会接受这个说辞，再加上他对猫化时残留的记忆没有绝对的自信，边伯贤的解释就只能是官方唯一回答。  
“你也可以这么喊我嘛~我现在也是猫猫~”  
“不要。”  
“喊嘛喊嘛喊嘛~人家想听~嘤嘤嗷嗷~”掐嗓子太过度反而放出了老虎的吼声，边伯贤用粗长的胡须戳都暻秀的脸颊和脖子，非要迫人就范。都暻秀被扎得眉头打架，微微施力掐住虎头低声呵斥了一句，闭嘴、安静。  
“别闹了老婆。”都演员无论何时听都苏得要人腿软的嗓音，用在哄人上自然是犯规。都暻秀抱着点儿宠孩子的心情，摸摸啵啵虎的脑袋，又添一句，“乖一点，贝肯尼。”  
救命。边伯贤被苏得头晕目眩，一颗心填满少女般的情绪，一时之间想疯了呜呜嘤嘤着投入都暻秀的怀抱，要老公亲亲抱抱举高高。然而都暻秀出戏不需要半点缓冲，趁大老虎懵圈的功夫掰着他的脑袋，费力将他从身上掀下，为自己腾出一点点能睡觉的地儿，揉揉虎耳朵跟他说晚安。  
“睡不着捏。”啵啵虎撒娇娇。  
“闭上眼睛就睡得着了。”都暻秀无视视。  
“闭着呢，还是睡不着捏。”  
“数羊。”  
“会越数越饿的。”  
“你打算stay up？”  
“嘿嘿。”隐隐约约有感觉被cue到的边歌手傻乐着拱到都暻秀身边，却被冷飕飕抱怨再挤我就要掉下床了。  
“如果我一直是这个样子就没法上舞台了。”  
“肯定会恢复的。”都暻秀抬手就是一巴掌，软软地糊在虎嘴上，“不许瞎说。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
“睡醒就会变回来的，别担心。”  
虽然不知道老虎怕不怕冷，但边伯贤是怕的，于是都暻秀慷慨地几乎将全部的被子都搭到了啵啵虎肚子上。但都暻秀本以为自己有点儿被子边角料就行，躺了会儿却没忍住贴到了虎型生物暖炉身上。

边伯贤是被凄厉的猫叫吵醒的，睁眼低头，自己仍然胖嘟嘟的老虎肚皮率先映入眼帘，紧接着就看见小黑猫喵喵哭着试图抢救出被压住的尾巴。  
抬起肚子释放出小黑猫，边伯贤见他爱惜地舔自己的尾巴压压惊，试探了句，“暻秀？知道我是谁吗？”  
确认到小黑猫熟悉的无语眼神，啵啵虎安下心来，有些无奈，“睡醒以后情况好像变得更棘手了。”  
都暻秀款款走到枕头上坐好，咪了一声像是在附和边伯贤。虽然小黑猫看上去有些忧愁，但边伯贤忽然想起个天才主意，喊了声暻秀快看，然后抬起尾巴晃了晃。虎尾巴此刻成了最好用的大型逗猫棒，黑色的迷你闪电弹射起步飞向床尾，伸出两个小小的爪爪抱住虎尾巴，见它还在乱动，便啊呜一口咬了上去。  
可恶，老虎状态都没法拿手机录视频。被可爱到想呕血的啵啵虎暗搓搓无能狂怒。  
小黑猫的咬合能力不差，但比起大老虎来说算不上什么，至少边伯贤认为不痛不痒，甚至故意挥舞尾巴将都暻秀抡了个肚皮朝天。越挫越勇的小黑猫愈发来劲儿，滚身摆好进攻的姿势，睁大猫眼锁定住黑白相间的毛茸茸猎物，压下上半身扭起小屁股，在自认为最合宜的时机飞身扑杀。束手就擒的虎尾巴被兴奋的小黑猫又咬又蹬，没一会儿就沾了一圈猫口水，边伯贤被可爱得忍不住虎笑，瞅着小黑猫的猫蛋蛋又莫名被勾起点儿歹意。一甩尾巴将小黑猫抛回床头，都暻秀心有余悸地伸出指甲抠住虎头稳住身体，听到大老虎哼哼着疼连忙松开爪，又不满意似的转身一尾巴抽到老虎鼻子上。  
“喵。”  
“我也不知道怎么办呀。”  
“喵？”  
“没感觉哪里不舒服。”  
“喵。”  
“确实。总之先喊场外援助吧，我现在没法给你开罐头。”  
小黑猫的猫咪肉垫勉强能操作触屏手机，边伯贤的求助语音刷了聊天群的屏，担心的看热闹的人挨个跳出来，表达完‘玄幻竟在我身边’后派出了责任心最强的队长出马救命。金俊勉耐心等待边伯贤家里俩动物打配合弄开门锁，小黑猫坐在大老虎头上，两双美丽的猫眼盯得他母爱泛滥。  
“伯贤不吃点什么？”在边伯贤指挥下，金俊勉给都暻秀插好饮水机，配好主食罐头和一点点牛磺酸，又找出猫砂盆铺上猫砂，有些头疼啵啵虎该怎么办。  
“严格来说我目前没有任何需求。”边伯贤还没有意识到问题的严重性。  
安静吃完饭，都暻秀洗洗脸，跳进坐在餐桌前的金俊勉怀里，懒散地摊出肚子。金俊勉撸撸小猫又撸撸大猫，福至心灵提议道，机会难得，你俩合影留念下。  
小黑猫状态更加难捉摸心思的都暻秀，闻言异常活泼地一咕噜起身跳下地，跑到啵啵虎身边，用脑袋蹭蹭他的一条前腿，小声喵喵着喊他低头，努力昂起猫脸贴贴虎脸。金俊勉大呼保持住！火速将这感人的一幕分享至群里。  
「JPG」  
——感受到了人间的精彩  
——感受到了自然的美好  
——感受到了生命的和谐  
“不如以后我就带着暻秀表演杂技。”头上顶着小黑猫拍照的愿望一并达成，啵啵虎心情美丽，非常之乐观。  
营业完毕就上厕所不愧是都暻秀，他扒拉完猫砂认真检查爪爪干净与否，保证自己美美又香香，然后才悠闲地回到啵啵虎肚皮下，卧倒在他的前爪上，对他的异想天开不做评价。  
“虽然但是，咱们不是马戏团。”金俊勉婉转地拒绝，“说起来，暻秀变成猫以后也很讲卫生啊。”  
“睡觉前舔毛可认真了。”边伯贤赞同，“本人真的就是猫吧。”  
“喵。”小黑猫严肃否认。  
金俊勉笑完，也起身去上厕所，解决完生理需求后出来随口问了句，伯贤真的连厕所都不想上？得到一句粗糙的回答，“大的小的都不想。”  
“兄弟你不正常。”  
“都已经不是人了，还谈什么正常。”  
“暻秀就很正常，还把猫砂收拾得漂漂亮亮。”  
“OK，我去憋一点出来。”为这种事不服气的估计只有边伯贤，他用鼻子把小黑猫轻轻推了推，抽出自己的爪子直奔厕所，没一会儿又疾步走了出来。  
“没了。”  
“什么没了？”金俊勉迷惑脸，都暻秀应声支起耳朵，抬了抬头，看出边伯贤的脸色不太好。垮着个虎脸，边伯贤喉间溢出迫真的虎啸，他酝酿了一下说法，咬牙切齿一字一顿。  
“男人的那个。”  
沉默是此刻的伯贤家。  
“你变成女生了？”金俊勉小心翼翼问道。  
“不。”  
“喵呜。”小黑猫冷静地给出自己的理解。  
“是这样的。”啵啵虎泄了气，声音中压抑不住的悲怆，“我现在甚至算不上生物，只是徒有老虎外形的妖怪。”  
“怪不得‘没有任何需求’。”金俊勉恍然大悟，毫无幸灾乐祸的意思，却让现状的残忍加倍露骨。边伯贤心态大拐弯，险些就要扯着嗓子狂呼赶紧让老子恢复人形。

当暴躁啵啵虎的尾巴敲了第三千下地，金俊勉再度看了看时间。  
“二十四小时应该是过去了。”  
一猫一虎毫无恢复的迹象，这话无异于死亡宣告，集思广益的电话会议开起来，其他不在场的人听到这噩耗也没了开玩笑的心思，严肃探讨起这他娘的究竟是怎么一回事儿。  
“来整理下目前已知的情报：一、暻秀每次变成猫都是和我们在一起的时候。”  
“二、伯贤也是。”  
“三、亲亲能暂时恢复人形。”  
“三不算。”边伯贤解释道，“一开始我感觉我能控制，所以骗他的。后来再亲就不管用了。”  
谈话一时安静下来，金俊勉默默地将小黑猫揣到怀里抱紧。  
“还有什么别的吗？”边伯贤无比自然地催促大家继续想。  
“三、伯贤哥的变身是可控的，这一点很奇怪。”  
“我倒是觉得他就奇怪的部分没变。”  
“喂，只谈生理变化。”啵啵虎气呼呼。金俊勉犹豫了一下要不要狙他，生理方面直接变没了。  
“但除此之外好像就没什么别的了。”  
“四、暻秀偶尔会失去理智，比如玩逗猫棒的时候。”边伯贤说。  
“伯贤，你是真的把暻秀当猫养啊···”  
“猫都这样吧？”  
“我指的是彻底爆发动物本能。”看了眼小黑猫，边伯贤继续补充说明，“一瞬间会让我觉得：暻秀没有自我意识，完全变成了一只猫。”  
“听上去很渗人。”金钟仁弱弱地发言。  
“喵喵？”都暻秀突然加入谈话，但无人懂猫语，所有人都在求啵啵虎的同声翻译。唯独金钟仁声音发着抖问，哥是不是在骂人，好恐怖。  
边伯贤和都暻秀交换了一个眼神，火速理解到都暻秀为什么要问这个问题。  
“钟仁，你不怕猫对吧？”  
“不怕的。”  
“不怕猫，却害怕变身了的我和暻秀。虽然照片能看，但是连暻秀的猫叫声都听起来很可怕。”  
“嗯。不过伯贤哥，普通人都会怕老虎的。”  
“但会吓哭也有点夸张。总之，明明暻秀超可爱，你却会害怕。”  
“是这样的。”  
都暻秀一开始把金钟仁的恐惧擅自判断为怕猫，没有想到向他确认是否如此，但实际上相识这么多年，对方从未表现出过这一点。原本无关紧要的细节，在此时似乎成了突破口。骄傲于都暻秀关键时刻的靠谱，边伯贤总结道，“暻秀和我一样都变成了妖怪。”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯？”  
“诅咒？”大哥永远是大哥，发言很有质量，“人突变成妖怪，是被诅咒了吧。”  
“不至于是咱们超人类概念用太多次的关系吧···”金俊勉心累。  
“啊，伯贤哥之前好像提到过诅咒。”吴世勋说，“就在我们拍写真那个老房子，伯贤哥神神秘秘挨个吓唬人，然后被暻秀揍了。”  
“我有点印象。”  
“我也记得伯贤被打的事儿。”  
“你们是只记得我被打吧？”边伯贤努力回忆自己跑过的火车，却也只记得清都暻秀拍了拍自己的脑袋。  
“那么，再去一次那里？说不定会有什么线索。”金俊勉放下小黑猫，掸了掸身上的猫毛。  
“喵。”都暻秀投出第一张赞成票，边伯贤也表示可行。  
当事人没意见，出谋划策的热心群众也没有异议，电话会议圆满结束。金俊勉给都暻秀准备好宵夜说，明早开大点儿的车过来接你们。  
家里又只剩下一虎一猫。都暻秀白天没睡觉，夜猫子属性难以激活，后脚跟着啵啵虎跳上床，打着哈欠借他的肚子踩奶，喉咙口的拖拉机码足了力运作得震天响，敷衍地踩了会儿又开始给自己梳洗毛毛。  
“要不我帮你舔舔？”看小黑猫高抬腿给自己洗澡看得费劲，啵啵虎热情吐出舌头，完全没考虑到自己一口下去就不是舔毛这么简单。都暻秀看都没看他一眼，专心致志给自己收拾完，迈着猫步踩到啵啵虎头上，给他顺起额头的虎毛。不知道猫界存在着老大给小弟舔毛的规矩，边伯贤美滋滋地合上眼皮由着都暻秀伺候。  
“我老婆就是坠屌的！”每次趁着人家猫化就肆无忌惮，啵啵虎将趴到怀里的小黑猫揽到面前，用力吸了一口，“喜欢喜欢~”  
听到都暻秀嗯了声，边伯贤心满意足。

躺在啵啵虎脖子上睡得四脚朝天，小黑猫迟迟不睁眼。边伯贤已经醒过来扒拉了一会儿手机，奈何虎掌与精细的机器犯冲，他只能一动不动地眼巴巴对着锁屏界面发呆。  
“再不起来，我今天早餐就吃猫。”边伯贤嘀嘀咕咕，成功让小黑猫动了动，他却只是换了个姿势睡得更嚣张。拿这个小可爱没辙，啵啵虎干脆也闭上了眼睛。也不知过了多久，都暻秀被金俊勉的电话吵起来，喵完电话后试图把边伯贤弄醒，却撼动不了他的大躯体分毫。立场转换，都暻秀凑到边伯贤耳朵边喵喵叫也无济于事，只好张口啃上圆圆的虎耳朵，磨了会儿牙总算折腾醒了啵啵虎，差点被他懵着脸一舌头舔破皮。  
喂了猫又给大老虎盖上毯子，金俊勉将两只动物样的妖怪装进吉普车。头顶着毯子的边伯贤从宽敞的后备箱探出个脑袋，都暻秀则被绑上婴儿座，为孩子们操完心，金俊勉才坐进驾驶位设置导航。  
“没想到真的会有诅咒，这种东西···”  
“虽然也不知道到底怎么回事，但唯一像样的也就这个说法了。”边伯贤伸手拍拍婴儿座，“而且还是多亏了暻秀。”  
“啊，真是全凭灵感。”  
“不过为什么只有钟仁的反应最大？”  
“钟仁的话可以理解。”金俊勉一点也不意外，“那孩子某些方面挺黑洞的。”  
“？游戏黑洞的尺寸增加了。”  
“不过，虽然是诅咒，却好像并不严重啊。没生病也没生命危险···”  
“我可是重要的东西都失去了啊你跟我讲不严重？”  
“是我草率了。”给了点面子没笑太大声，金俊勉清了清嗓子，“我的意思是，这个诅咒说是诅咒，但实际上——”  
“喵。”  
“嗯？暻秀说什么？”  
“但实际上只算一个小惩罚。”  
“没错。”  
“再重申一遍，这对我来说可不算‘小’惩罚。”啵啵虎气得嗷嗷叫，“而且暻秀和我过了一天也没变回去，这算凌迟吗？！”  
“说不定是迎来了转折点呢？这次要是能找出解决方法，那就能彻底恢复，不能的话——”金俊勉顿了顿，语气严肃起来，“会演变成对我们所有人的惩罚。”  
心知肚明金俊勉没有在危言耸听，车内一时无话，都暻秀打破沉默，字正腔圆喵了好几下，边伯贤听罢哑然失笑。  
“被暻秀教训了？”金俊勉问道。  
“说我不该不分场合捉弄人。”  
“暻秀说得对。”  
“但是抱着诚意道歉的话，就会被原谅的样子。”  
“好善良的诅咒。”  
“真的善良就不会下诅咒了。”  
“也是。但你向谁道歉才行？怎么道歉才行？”  
“喵。”  
“‘对着那栋老宅九十度鞠躬大声说对不起’。”  
“不错，感觉就是这个发展了。我们暻秀是小神棍？”  
“毕竟是黑猫，会点魔法也很正常。”  
“喵。”  
“暻秀说什么了？”  
“‘我是人类’。”  
金俊勉光顾着乐，没料到都暻秀猫狠话不多，言出法随。

目送大老虎和小黑猫走进那栋建筑物，金俊勉抱着听天由命的心态，拿出手机给好奇的小伙伴们直播现状。  
「送他俩进去了」  
——说得好像送入洞房一样  
——俊勉哥不跟着一起进去吗？  
「外人不打扰比较好吧」  
——越来越有那个味儿了  
——不过也是，要是俊勉哥也中招的话，靠谱的人就又少一个  
——对，俊勉哥保护好自己  
——啊伯贤哥靠谱吗？  
——大部分时间还是很可靠的  
——就算忍不住耍白痴，有暻秀在呢  
「kkk暻秀这会儿押着伯贤道歉呢」  
——什么意思？  
「暻秀的意思好像是伯贤太调皮了才会被惩罚，所以要道歉」  
——果然能制裁边伯贤的只有神仙和都暻秀  
——诶？道歉就能解决问题的话要警察有什么用！  
——这种场合应该需要天师什么的  
——听上去很好糊弄的样子，这个诅咒  
「是吧。他们两个能顺利就好了」  
——他们两个一直很可以的  
——啊啊没意思，还以为要做法  
——哦哦哦有魔法阵的那种？  
——东西方法术体系弄混了吧你们？  
——反正就是画个阵，取两个人的血或者头发放在上面，然后念咒语之类的  
——好熟悉的画面  
——如果是情侣的话就需要唾液交换什么的了吧  
——确定不是体液？  
——黄段子NG  
——冷静一点，我们是偶像  
「话题迷路了？孩子们？在说什么呢」  
——说真的俊勉哥你要不要进去看看  
「刚才你们不是还不让我去么kk」  
——说不定能撞见kiss现场哦  
——啵啵！啵啵！啵啵！  
「他俩啵啵我们还看得少吗kkkkkk别闹」  
——那就更该去看看了啊说不定会触发超越啵啵的event  
——不要把游戏里的设定当真  
——说起来过去好一会儿了诶，不会真的在做坏事吧？  
「别乱说啦。至少暻秀不会胡来，是个好孩子来着」  
——然而暻秀有时候也挺疯的  
——笑死，现在很危险暻秀警告你  
「好了我好像看到人影了」  
——噢噢噢！！！  
——可喜可贺  
——确认两个人都恢复了吗？  
「······？」  
——怎么了？  
——俊勉哥？  
完美恢复成人身的边伯贤身后，跟着只裹着毯子的都暻秀。金俊勉的笑容凝固在脸上。  
花了一点时间接受都暻秀变身不带衣服的设定，金俊勉见他皮肤无瑕神态自然，这才松了口气，向群里好奇得乱作一团的孩子们报喜。  
唯独没注意到边伯贤有些无助的眼神。

陪着啵啵虎趴在地上诚心道歉，小黑猫先他一步听到枷锁破裂的声响，站起身来就变回了全裸的都暻秀。有些懊恼忘记带衣服出来，但更多的是诅咒被破解的喜悦，都暻秀说着成功了，刚打算转身掩住重点部位，也恢复了人形的边伯贤就把他面对面抱进了怀里。  
“能说话吗暻秀？”  
“嗯。”  
“小黑猫也会‘嗯’。”  
“我们都没事了，放心，贝肯尼。”拍拍边伯贤的背，都暻秀拽下他肩上披着的毯子，思索起就这么回自己家的话，碰上邻居被当成变态的几率，“一会儿先回你家。”  
“啊？好。”感到身上的毯子被扯掉，边伯贤放开都暻秀，别开脑袋等他遮住身体，手心仿佛还残留着他肌肤的触感，鼻尖也似乎还萦绕着他的气息。  
趁着都暻秀还没注意到自己保持着敞开状态的裤裆，边伯贤赶紧关上了豪迈的大门。  
“真好，不会再失忆了。”边伯贤总算能再次正视都暻秀。  
“这次记得。”  
“什么？”  
“记得你喊我老婆。”  
“又是这个梗嘛。”紧张了一瞬的边伯贤笑出方形嘴，都暻秀直勾勾盯着他看，看得他心发慌，“怎、怎么了？”  
“前天晚上，你想告诉我对我做过什么的时候，突然失控变成了老虎。”  
“是啊。”  
“现在可以继续说了。”  
“不要~没有好处我才不说~”  
“不说就算了。”都暻秀潇洒得很，边伯贤摆出失望的表情，高高撅起嘴埋怨他怎么不再追究一下，活脱脱一个缠人的小嗲妹。但都暻秀知道，边伯贤并不想自己真的将话问绝，每次都是如此，这是他们之间无需多言就自然达成的默契。  
但都暻秀偶尔也想欺负一下边伯贤。  
“关于你为什么喊我老婆、又在我不记得的时候做了什么，就算你不说清楚我也不深究的原因，你知道吗？”沉稳的声音沁入边伯贤心里，都暻秀的话语中带着些意味深长。  
都暻秀注视着边伯贤的眼神太过温柔，又一等一的深奥难懂，边伯贤的心怦怦狂跳，忽然无法思考失了发声的能力，好像完全不明白都暻秀在说什么，却又满脑子都是围绕着某个甜蜜猜测的大胆想法。  
他对着变成老虎的我喊出老婆的时候，就是这个眼神，但好像比那时多了更多的东西，好像···  
放任边伯贤独自拉扯独自混乱，都暻秀轻声笑了笑，推着他的腰示意他该出去了。  
“真可爱啊。”  
“什么意思？可爱？诶？”  
“贝肯尼也有不聪明的时候呢。”

FIN.


End file.
